MANTAN ?
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Gue tanya, apa rasanya saat ketemu mantan? Baper, benci, kangen , nyesek, atau pengen sekali lagi kembali dan rasain sensasi ENAK dulu? . Warn! Rated M for Language
1. PROLOGUE

**MANTAN**

 **(EX)**

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A Story by Mei Azumi

Genre : Romance – Humor – Slice of Life

Rated : M (for language)

SASUKE – SAKURA

WARNING !

Mengandung bahasa yang gak baik ditiru, non baku, Typo, mainstream, kasar,

Bisa bisa ada Lemon Dan lain-lain

Happy Reading !

* * *

"Gue lagi kesel, No".

" Kesel apaan sii, gajelas banget lu".

Sruput ...

Sakura menyeruput jus Alpukatnya hingga setengah gelas disebuah kafeteria sekitaran kampus. Ino cuma bengong dan gak sabaran denger kalimat Sakura selanjutnya apa.

"Elo tahu kan gue naksir sama Sasori senpai".

"Lah itu lagi buseet gua kira apaan".

"Ih jahat lo dengerin dulu gue ngomong napa ...". Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Ino cuma ngempos kemudian ikutan nyeruput jus Strawberry-nya.

Srupuuutt ...

" ... eh si kacamata gila dengan muka watadosnya bilang gini , Ra gua mau nembak Sasori senpai besok. Elu gajadi aja yah suka nya gue gamau ada pihak ketiga. Gitu katanya, kan stresss tuh cewek". Ucap Sakura dibarengi rasa kesal sampe-sampe tuh gelas ia cengkram. Untung gak pecah, kalo pecah berabe dah tuh disuruh ganti rugi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ... ". Ketawa ngakak poll abis si Ino sampe jus nya muncrat kemana-mana. Ngeledek ? Iya. Itu sih sama aja bisulan gede lo pencet. Udah sakit nambah sakit lagi.

"Bangsatt ... loe malah ngetawain gue. Gak guna ngomong sama lu". Sakura kesal sampai menjengkat dari kursinya tapi dengan cepat Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ih elu gitu aja marah, becanda kok becanda. Sini duduk lagi sayang". Ino kembali membujuk sahabat pink-nya itu. Dan alhasil rayuan Ino berhasil membuat Sakura kembali ketempat semula.

"Kan gue udah bilang dari dulu kalau Sasori senpai itu banyak gebetannya. Masa sih elu cuma dibeliin batagor doang ke mas Iruka pake baper segala, parah nih".

"Tapi No, dia kayak suka sama gue. Soalnya saat itu pas banget lagi ujan, gue dipayungin gitu sama dia lalu dibeliin batagor mas Iruka, kemudian dia minta nomer hape gue. Masa ada daging seger gua tolak ? dia ganteng banget No, gue kan jadi gimanaaa gitu".

"Sianjirrrr lebay ... ".

Sakura manyun. Lebay sih emang cuma dibeliin batagor doang sambil ujan-ujan doi udah kepincut. Iyalahhh senpai ganteng babyface macem Sasori, mana ada yang mau nolak. Ganteng sumpahhh mirip boyband-boyband korea. Tapi sayang, setelah itu dia PHPin Sakura kemudian Karin nongol dan bilang mau nembak Sasori. Pengen deh rasanya colok mata jelalatan tuh cewek ganjen.

"Eh dengerin gue ya. Elu jangan mudah baperan Ra. Semua cowok didunia ini sama aja, kalo gak brengsek ya Gay. Dan Sasori termasuk yang kedua. Lah buktinya gini, belum apa-apa elu udah sakit hati gimana kesananya entar".

Sakura cuma manggut-manggut doang sambil mainin sedotan bekas minumannya yang udah abis.

"Kemaren aja gua lihat dia jalan sama Konan senpai. Lalu ada lagi yang lihat dia habis kencan di hotel sama Shion dan sekarang jajanin elu batagor , kan brengsek. Gua gak terima temen gua diginiin". Denger penjelasan Ino yang terakhir itu gak elit banget, tapi kok bisa si Sakura kepincut sama ntu badboy.

Sakura mulai nunduk dan sepertinya dia menyesali perbuatanannya. Eh hellow, tau Cinta gak. Iya CINTA kadang susah dimengerti dan datang begitu saja, gak lihat siapa aja. Kok bisa Sakura suka sama lelaki kardus alias brengsek macam Sasori , untung ganteng. Ya balik lagi ke CINTA. Hanya Sakura yang merasakan.

"Paham kan loe sekarang, jangan deketin lelaki jahanam itu. Kalau ketahuan loe nge stalk dia lagi, gua rampas hape loe". Ino galak banget tapi perhatian sama sahabatnya yang lemah soal cinta.

"Iya gua nurut sama loe".

"Kepaksa kan ? Harus dari hati loe mumpung belom terlambat".

Sakura cuma menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. Gatau hatinya gimana sekarang setelah mengetahui sifat asli si senpai ganteng tapi brengsek itu.

"Nah gitu dong".

Tiba-tiba sebuah sedan hitam terparkir indah didepan mereka, tepatnya masih di kafeteria tadi. Pintu mobil terbuka menampakan sebuah kaki jenjang ditutupi sepatu sneakers casual warna coklat satu persatu hingga nampaklah seorang cowok ganteng berkulit putih yang memakai jaket bomber kekinian.

"Masyallah gantengnyaaa". Ucap Ino sampai gak sadar kalau liurnya udah nyeces kemana-mana.

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N : Hai semuanyahhh , setelah sekianama HIATUS akhirnya bisa comeback lagi dengan membawakan story gaje.

Aku ngerasa bersalah atas semua story2 ku yang discontinue. Gomenasai , lagipula story aku gak menarik yah :'(

Dan mudah2n dengan adanya ff yang berjudul MANTAN ini bisa kembali meramaikan. Hehehe *emang dulunya ramai?

Ini baru prologue, kalau ada yang suka/review aku lanjutin ke chapter 1 ... kalau gak apalagi kalau di apus aja.

Jaa nee minna san , muahhh


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

" Anjir dia kan ... "

Kedua mata emerald itu terbelalak sempurna dibarengi kaget. Gak disangka disaat seperti ini dan diwaktu yang gak tepat , orang itu menampakan diri dihadapan Sakura.

"Kabur No cepetan ... ".

Sakura panik kayak ngeliat setan disiang bolong tapi ganteng. Ia narik-narik lengan Ino untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun nihil si Ino yang matanya indah tapi sayang cuma normal saat lihat cogan-cogan, matanya tak lepas memandang si cogan itu yang baru aja keluar dari mobil.

Pletakkk ...

Sakura memukul kecil tepat diubun-ubun si pirang. Tuh cewek gak bisa diajak kompromi sama Sakura.

"Aduhh babi guling, lu lihat cowok kek mau nerkam gitu. Cepetan bego kita perg ... ".

Belum sempat Sakura menyelasaikan kalimatnya. Si cogan itu tahu-tahu udah duduk didepan mereka. Yaaa, tepat dihadapan Sakura dan Ino dengan posisi Sakura lagi setengah berdiri sambil narik lengan Ino.

 _"Mampus ... dari sekian banyak kursi, nape nih bokong ayam malah duduk disini"._

Batin Sakura menjerit tak kuasa menahan seribu rasa, antara kaget, kesel, kagum, benci, suka, ilfeel menjadi satu.

Penasaran kenapa Sakura mengenal cogan itu? Aduh siapa sih yang gak tahu UCHIHA SASUKE ? Harus digaris bawahi nih yah, cowok ganteng gak nahan ini itu adalah MANTAN Sakura saat SMP dulu. Kalau dijelaskan secara rinci perasaan Sakura KAGET adalah kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang disaat Sakura sedang JOMBLO. Jombloooooo men , untung Sakura kuat dan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikannya.

Lalu KAGUM. Kok bisa cowok yang dulunya item jerawatan , kucel bin dekil pantat ayamnya masih sama kek dulu , bisa berubah menjadi pangeran William? Ganteeeeeng jiwa. Terkutuklah kau Sasuke, pas jadi pacar kenapa jelek ? Lalu pas udah jadi mantan dia muncul dengan perubahan warbyasah, ditambah sekarang udah bawa peliharaan roda empat kinclong. 'Kenapa gak bunuh gue aja sekalian, Sas'. Batin Sakura bertiak kencang disana.

BENCI. Siapa yang gak benci lihat sosok mantan GANTENG didepannya ini? lebih tepatnya benci sama dirinya sendiri, kenapa dulu ia mutusin Saskeh ? Ampuni hamba ya Alloh.

SUKA. Aduh gak usah dijelasin kali yah. Sakura mendadak gak bisa Move On lagi. Padahal dulu gak butuh waktu lama buat ngelupain dia. Tapi kalau begini keadaannya. Gimana bisa lupainnya, Ya tuhan bunuh saja aku. Bisa-bisa Sasori dilupain.

Dan satu lagi ILFEEL. Dia so' ganteng dateng nyamperin Sakura dengan niat pamer WAJAH TAMPAN. Itu mah Sakura nya aja yang keGe'eran.

"Lama gak jumpa yah, Sakura Haruno". Ucapnya kalem. Ino kaget setengah mampus, kok si cogan ini mengenal Sakura ?

"Eh kenapa si jidat gak bilang punya kenalan cowok ganteng gini? Sialan dada rata". Umpat Ino kesal pada Sakura.

"Ngapain loe disini?". Jawab Sakura judes. Dalam hati perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping. Bisa-bisanya dia bentak Sasuke. Mukanya sudah memerah padam. Asli , ingin rasanya pinjam kunai paman Minato dan Hiraisin no jutsu sekarang juga. Tapi berhubung si Author ngelarangnya jadi gak bisa.

"Sifatmu gak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu ya,TSUND". Goda Sasuke dan menekankan kalimat terakhir.

'Anjirr amit-amit dikira gua masih demen apa ngatain Tsundere segala. Cukup Sas jangan baperin gue lagi, gue udah kenyang dulu disakitin sama elo, dulu emang masih bocah tapi sekarang beda cerita.

Ino masih bingung disini, bola mata nya melirik Sakura dan si cogan itu secara bergantian. "Kalian udah saling kenal?".

"GAK/IYA". Ucap mereka barengan. Yang bilang enggak Sakura dan Sasuke yang bilang iya. Berarti Sasuke masih menganggap dong. Ino makin bingung dengan mereka berdua, kok bisa gini ? Fikirnya bego.

Tiba-tiba , seorang lagi turun dari mobil hitam Sasuke tadi. Rupanya dia seorang cewek.

"Sasuke-kun kok lama banget sih, katanya cuma beli minum doang ... ". Ucap si cewek itu sambil benerin kacamatanya.

"KAUUUU ... ?". Lanjut cewek itu saat lihat pada Sakura dan Ino. Cewek berkacamata atau sering disapa Karin kaget sambil nunjuk mereka. Dia marah , ngerasa Sasuke gebetannya deket-deket Sakura tepatnya. Dia berjalan angkuh dan duduk diantara mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke kyunnn ngapain kamu duduk disini, katanya mau beliin aku minuman. Disini kan GERAH". Karin menekankan kalimat Gerah tepat dimuka Sakura.

Gadis pink itu mulai kesal. Pertama harga dirinya udah ilang sejak kedatangan Sasuke, sekarang ditambah nenek lampir merah ini.

"Oh iya Sakura, ngomong-ngomong aku gak jadi nembak Sasori senpai. Buat loe aja, cowok begitu gak guna sangat cocok buat loe". Tambah Karin sambil bergelayut manjahh dilengan Sasuke. Tapi cowok itu risih , dia menepiskan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tunggu saja dimobil". Sasuke segera pergi dari sana dan kembali masuk kemobilnya. Diikuti Karin dari belakang.

Kalau ada Neji dengan Byakugannya, bisa dilihat asap ngepul dikepala pink Sakura. Ino ikutan kesal, dia mulai ngerti situasi ini. Dia segera berdiri dan berindak tegas, menghampiri Karin yang hampir masuk mobil.

"Anjiiiing Babiiii kudaaaa... ". Teriak Karin kesakitan saat Ino menjambak rambut merah Karin, sampai kacamatanya terjatuh.

"Nah rasain loe nenek lampir gila, berani nyakitin sahabat gue loe bisa merasakan akibatnya lebih dari ini ". Ino marah , gak tega sahabatnya digituin sama Karin. Belum cukupkah dia ngerebut Sasori walaupun gak jadi sekarang ngerebut Sasuke. Ya walaupun Ino masih belum tahu apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia tetep gak terima.

"Aduh kasian yah kalian berdua, dua cewek gak laku gini nih kelakuannya ABNORMAL. Kenapa gak sekalian aja kalian berdua Yuri-an sana". Gak sopan bilang gitu sama Sakura dan Ino. Karin dengan centilnya gak peduliin Ino yang menjambak rambutnya. Dia malah kembali masuk kemobil Sasuke. Kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Bajingan , keparat kau Kariiiiiiin ... ". Ino teriakk-teriak kenceng dipinggir jalan , banyak orang yang lihatin dia. Dikira cewek sakit kali yah. Kemudian Ino berbalik menghadap Sakura. " ... Woy Sakura kenapa loe diem aja sih ? Harusnya barusan itu loe colok matanya gitu sampe keluar". Lanjut Ino.

Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kafeteria itu dengan lemas. "Sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita pulang". Sakura mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku baju dan menaiki skuter matic miliknya, tak lupa memakai helm half face.

"Astagaaaa Sakura jadi cewek lembek banget siii". Ino mencak-mencak kesal tapi gak digubris sama sekali. Akhirnya dia mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di motornya.

 **MANTAN**

 **© MeiAzumi**

Hari sudah senja, matahari siap tengglam dan bulan hampir menampakan dirinya. Sakura dan Ino masih diperjalanan. Keduanya gak ada yang buka suara hingga akhirnya Sakura gak tahan buat bicara.

"Gara-gara loe ngajakin gue nongkrong disana, mungkin semuanya gak bakal terjadi". Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Mereka sudah melaju setengah perjalanan kira-kira 1 KM lagi menuju kosan.

"Kok nyalahin gue sii ? Emangnya gue punya genjutsu apa bisa lihat masa depan?". Balas Ino gak terima jadi biang kerok Sakura.

Sakura mengela nafas panjang-panjang, kebetulan dijalan sedikit macet alhasil Sakura mengerem motornya secara mendadak. "Makasih yah No udah nolongin gue". Lanjut Sakura.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Yaelah Ra, gua kan sahabat loe, gak usah bilang trims segala lagii. Gua ngerasa jadi superman disini. Hahahaha".

"Masa superman gendut gini hahaha". Ejek Sakura, dan akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum. Sahabat emang sangat berguna ya. Ceilahhh ...

"Sialan, tubuh semok dada ketat gini dibilang gendut? Mata loe ditaruh dimana siii Ra".

"Lalu kenapa elo masih jomblo?". Balas Sakura sadis.

"Anjirrr , jangan bilang gitu kalau sendirinya masih jomblo juga kampret".

"Biarin yang penting cantik". Jawab Sakura centil.

Tiiiiddd tiiiidddd ...

"Woy didepan udah kosong , gua tabrak nih".

Teriak bapak-bapak gendut dan diikuti klakson-klakson mobil lainnya karena motor yang dinaiki dua cewek cantik ini masih diam ditempat. Gak sadar mereka berceloteh sampai gak lihat didepan udah kosong melompong.

"Waduuuhhh dibelakang pada ngamuk, tancap gas Sakuraaaaa cepetaaaaannn ".

"Iya baweeellll". Sakura gaspol ngabret dari sana khawatir mereka berubah jadi hulk kek iklan permen di Tv.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai disebuah rumah susun dua tingkat yang lapuk dengan cat yang hampir luntur, dihiasi stiker-stiker aneh menempel indah dijendela kaca. Ino pun turun dari motor dan membuka pagar besi tua karatan. Gak modal yah pemilik kosan ini, ya sesuai sama budget-nya lah. Yang penting nyaman buat tempat bernaung.

kriiieeetttt ...

Suara pagar berdecit horor karena kekurangan oli diengselnya membuat telinga bergidik linu. Sakura pun melaju dan memasukan matic-nya kedalam rumah. Kebetulan pintunya terbuka lebar.

" Habis dari mana kalian berdua hah? Udah gelap gini anak perawan masih keluyuran? Gua tambihin biaya kosan kalian perbulan tau rasa loh". Dengan ajaib, wanita perawan tua tapi cantik ini datang sambil teriak kenceng marahin Ino dan Sakura. Galak benerrrrr, bukan mitos lagi kalau ibu-ibu kosan galak dan pelit emang ada. Tsunade contohnya.

"Aduh nyakk baru pulang dimarahin". Jawab Sakura malas sambil turun dari motornya dan lepasin helm. Diikuti Ino dari belakang sambil lempar sepatu sembarangan.

"Nyak nyak pala luu. Gua bukan enyak loe. Dan loe Pig, beresin sepatu pada tempatnya. Tadi gak ada loe rumah ini rapi". Bentak Tsunade lagi bikin rumah ini gempar malam-malam.

"Iya iya ... ". Jawab Ino sambil mungutin kembali sepatunya dan memasukan ke rak sepatu.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut, ada masalah Tsunade-sama ?". Ucap seorang cowok kunciran longgar dengan garis tegas diwajahnya yang tiba-tiba nyembul dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ughhh tampan banget gilaaa. Sakura dan Ino kaget lagi. Dikosan ini ada seorang cogan nyasar. Siapakah gerangan?

Tsunade dengan centilnya menjawab. "Ouh gak ada kok Itachi-san. Hey Sakura, Ino mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini".

Sakura Ino jawsdrop setengah kaget. Itachi akhirnya nyamperin mereka berdua.

"Hai, siapa namamu?". Cowok tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"A-aku Haruno Sakura. Nama kakak Itachi ya". Balas Sakura gugup. Gimana gak gugup, orang tangan dia digenggam sama nih cogan. Hangaattt banget, jadi pengen pipis.

"Ah barusan dengar dari Tsunade-sama yah. Benar panggil saja Itachi".

Si Ino gak mau kalah juga apalagi bening gini. Dia merebut tangan Itachi yang masih nempel sama tangan Sakura.

"Kenalin, Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil aku Ino aja". Ino menjabat tangan Itachi. 'Angettt banget, pas gue sedang kedinginan. Peluk aku bang, peluk'. Batin nista Ino.

"Wah nama kalian cantik-cantik yah, persis orangnya". Itachi tersenyum manis banget. Kamu bikin aku klepek-klepek yah, iya kamuuuu.

"Woy Itachi nii-san cepet bantu aku lagi -ttebayou". Teriak pemuda tan dengan nada oktaf tinggi ngalahin Tsunade.

"Iya sebentar Naruto". Balas Itachi lembut kemudian melepaskan genggaman Ino. Cewek centil ini gak ada bosennya lihat cogan.

Oh iya senelumnya kita perkenalan dulu sama penghuni kosan ibu Tsunade ini.

Dilantai bawah tepatnya khusus para kaum adam , di huni oleh 5 orang.

Yang pertama Naruto. Bocah mesum dan bodoh berusia 23 tahun itu paling lama yang tinggal disana. Dia kuliah di fakultas Hukum. Orangnya berisik banget dan paling riweuh. Kalau gak ada dia dikosan ini bakal kek kuburan. Tapi sekalinya ada dia, mendadak jadi pasar malam. Jangan salah, Naruto cowok ajaib ini pacarnya cantik dan semok loh. Ituloh sipendiam Hinata, entar dijelasin dibawah.

Kedua ada Gaara. Cowok kalem yang irit ngomong itu juga semuran sama Naruto. Cuma bedanya dia pintar tapi misterius. Sakura sempet kebaperan sama dia gara-gara terjebak sekosan, sebelum akhirnya terjebak cinta semu Sasori. Dikira Sasori cowok yang mampu lupain Gaara yang katanya akan menikah tapi buktinya Sasori sama brengseknya. Mungkin rambutnya samaan kali yah, jadi Sakura demen. Dia mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Samaan dengan Sakura.

Ketiga ada Sai. Cowok albino tapi ganteng itu juga lumayan pintar dan hobi menggambar. Tapi gak sepintar Gaara, yang katanya juga mesum gegara salah gaul dengan Naruto. Umurnya lebih tua setahun dari Naruto dan Gaara, yaitu 24 tahun. Sebenernya Sai incaran Ino, karena denger-denger dia sedang jomblo. Tapi Ino itu gak punya pendirian, lihat yang bening dikit aja dia suka. Berbanding terbalik sama Sakura walau akhirnya selalu kandas. Hahaha. Sai kuliah di fakultas yang sama dengan Naruto.

Keempat ada Hidan. Cowok yang lebih tua dari ketiga bocah tadi hobinya telanjang dada , tepatnya 29 tahun. Bikin gerah bang Hidan. Roti sobeknya gak nahaaan.

Dia gak kuliah, dia ngekos disini dengan alasan pekerjaan. Tapi sayang, ganteng-ganteng ngomongnya kasar. Eits jangan salah, gitu-gitu dia rajin ibadah loh. Soal asmara, entah yah dia kayak gak tertarik sama cewek atau mungkin belum masuk ke masa puber. Hahaha masa kalah sama Gaara.

Dan yang terakhir ada Itachi. Belum diketahui sifat-sifat dan asal-usulnya gimana karena dia baru aja sampai disana.

Lanjut dengan kaum hawa-nya. Mereka bertempat dilantai atas. Penghuninya ada 4 biji.

Pertama ada Sakura Haruno. Dia berumur 23 tahun. Seumuran sama Naruto dan Gaara. Dia kuliah difakultas Kedokteran, samaan dengan Gaara. Sakura emang kawai, banget malah. Tapi kok soal asmaranya kandas melulu. Mulai dari di PHPin Sasori, dibaperin Gaara yang katanya udah punya cewek. Bahkan denger-denger dia mau nikah. Anjir nusukk ulu hati ... dan satu lagi Sasuke sang mantan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia harap gak ketemu lagi sama Sasuke.

Kedua ada Ino Yamanaka. Semuran sama Sakura juga. Dia difakultas broadcasting. Ino itu kalau dicowok kayak Naruto. Iya mesum, kalau enggak centil tiap lihat cowok bening dikit. Bisa-bisa Konohamaru keponakan si ibu kosan , bocah bening dikit diembat juga sama dia. Parah nih cewek. Tapi dia diam-diam ngincer Sai. Ino paling deket sama Sakura walau gak sefakultas.

Ketiga ada Hinata, umurnya 22 tahun mau jalan ke 23. Nah udah dijelasin diatas. Katanya dia baru aja jadian sama Naruto. Beruntung tuh bocah berisik dapetin cewek hot sebelas duabelas sama ibu Tsunade, ditambah pinter, soleh, baikhati, kaya, pendiam. Kurang apa lagi coba dia, sebenernya Hinata suka Naruto lihat apanya sih? Ah sudahlah hanya mereka yang tahu. Dia kuliah sama dengan Ino. Hobinya membaca novel.

Dan yang terakhir ada Temari, dia paling tua diantara gadis-gadis tadi, umurnya 25 tahun. Temari adalah kakak kandung Gaara, dia ngekos disana dengan alasan menjaga sang adik tercintah tapi Gaara ogah-ogahan diawasi sama sang kakak. Tapi alasan dia kuat dengan bekerja disekitaran sana dan sekalian awasin adiknya. Temari kerja disebuah kafe. Asmaranya lebih baik jangan dibahas yah, bisa digampar sampai ke Afrika. Sebenernya dia pernah menikah tapi gak berlangsung lama. Yah , janda menawan bin menggoda lah intinya. Dia belum punya anak dari mantan suaminya itu dan masih trauma masalah asmara.

Mungkin hanya itu sekilas perkenalan mengenai orang-orang penghuni markas nyonya Tsunade.

"Ohayou Sakura-san , Ino-san. kalian kenapa baru pulang?". Ujar Hinata menyambut kepulangan kedua temannya saat menuju tangga. Seperti biasa Hinata sedang duduk disofa sambil baca novel. Tepatnya dilantai atas kebetulan ada ruang tamu, disana terdapat dua sofa, satu meja dan satu kulkas kecil. Lalu 4 buah kamar.

"Banyak sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini. Gue lelah pengen tidur".

BLAAMM ..

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dan langsung menghambur ke kasur mini size-nya. Ino dan Hinata cengo.

"Sakura kenapa Ino?". Tanya Hinata penasaran, dia mengakhiri baca membacanya kemudian menyimpan kembali ke rak buku.

"Entahlah, dia emang aneh. Eh lu punya cemilan gak?". Balas Ino gak menyahut pertanyaan Hinata, dia malah nanya yang lain-lain.

Hinata hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya bingung, dia gak niat nanya apa-apa lagi sama Ino. "Tadi pagi aku beli roti bakar, kalau kau mau ambil aja dimeja bawah".

"Gua abisin yah, laper nih".

Balik ke Sakura yang masih ngurung diri dikamar. Ini hampir pukul 10 malam , dari tadi gak keluar-luar. Gak dia lagi gak ngerjain tugas tapi Sakura lagi ngelamun.

"Sasuke kenapa tiba-tiba muncul disaat gue lagi jomblo? Harusnya loe dateng pas gue udah punya pacar mapan dan ganteng juga. Sialan jadi kepikiran terus, aduuuuhhh Gaara kenapa elu kawin sekarang sih? Sasori senpai juga sialan malah PHPin gue. Mama aku Saku mau pulang aja". Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa sambil natap keluar jendela yang menghadap langsung kehalaman depan.

Kasihan Sakura, dulu gara-gara dia putus sama Sasuke gara-gara ...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Tapi Sakura masa baru jadian dua minggu udah putus lagi?". Sasuke yang saat itu masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama kelas satu sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya, tidak sekarang udah jadi mantan sejak satu menit yang lalu Sakura bilang putus sama Sasuke._

 _"Kau itu udah gak cocok lagi sama aku. Maaf kau udah tergantikan oleh seseorang". Ucap Sakura mantap dan yakin mutusin Sasuke yang saat itu keadaanya masih sangat bocah dan item, penuh jerawat gendut lagi. Tinggi badan jauh sama Sakura._

 _"Siapa lelaki yang berani menggantikan posisiku dihatimu wahai adinda?". Bahasanya gak nahan, lebaayyyy asli ngalahin orang dewasa. Sasuke emang sangat menyukai Sakura saat itu, dia gak mau diputusin Sakura._

 _"Hai Sakura, makan gorengan yuk. Aku traktir yah". Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berkulit eksotis yang doyan ngemut lolipop menghampiri mereka berdua. Tepatnya nyamperin Sakura._

 _"Sakura, kamu yakin milih si item buluk ini dari pada aku?". Tunjuk Sasuke murka pada lelaki itu lebih tepatnya Omoi._

 _"Ba to the cot , BACOT ! Nih buat loh , jangan nangis ya Sas. Sakura memang punya selera yang bagus". Ejek si item Omoi sambil lemparin satu buah lolipop tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin buat jajan gorengan._

 _Nasib ... nasib ... gini amat cinta monyet Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sakura jadian Sama si item Omoi entah apa alasannya mungkin dia anak orkay. Dilihat dari sepeda Omoi yang selalu dibawa ke sekolah mempunyai merk brand mahal. Maklum dulu masih kuno belom ada murid yang udah bawa motor apalagi mobil. Bawa sepeda aja udah keren, iya apalagi boncengan sama cewek._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya dulu kenapa bisa milih si item buluk itu gegara sepedah doang? Matre? Iya Sakura mengakui, apa salahnya semua cewek pasti gitu. Fikirnya nista.

"Gak papa, dulu Omoi gak jelek-jelek amat". Ucapnya menenangkan diri. Halah bagus darimananya udah item freak gitu lagi, udah lah ngaku aja kalau Sakura menyesal pernah pacaran sama orang itu dan memutuskan Sasuke.

Sebel ...

Sebel ...

Sebel ...

BRAAAKKK ...

Tiba-tiba suara gebrakan misterius terdengar dibawah halaman sana. Sakura kaget, ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar sana malam-malam begini.

Sakura mengendap-ngendap sambil bawa sapu, kali aja maling gitu. Gini-gini dia jago karate loh.

Saat buka pintu kamar, ia lihat pintu kamar Ino, Hinata sudah tertutup pertanda penghuninya udah pada molor. Sedangkan pintu satunya lagi kebetulan lagi kosong. Kamar Temari tepatnya, orangnya lagi pulkam katanya mumpung libur. Dia emang suka pulkam kalau libur.

Lanjut turun kebawah tangga dan ia sengaja gak nyalain lampu supaya gak curiga. Lihat pintu kamar Naruto, Sai, Hidan, Gaara sudah tertutup tapi kamar Itachi masih nyala? Ah Sakura gak peduliin yang penting aman.

"Mereka udah pada molor juga". Ucapnya pelan.

Sakura ngintip dibalik jendela. Tapi nihil gak jelas, ketutup sama tiang. Akhirnya ia beralih membuka pintu secara pelan. Sapu gak lepas dari tangannya.

" ... jangan bikin ribut Sas, ntar pada bangun".

" Gua laporin babeh tau rasa loh, Itachi. Rupanya kau ada disini".

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar percakapan mereka. Mata emerld-nya membulat kaget saat lihat cowok yang berkuncir itu. Tapi sayang yang satunya lagi gak kelihatan karena dia membelakangi Sakura.

"Itu kan Itachi-nii , ngapain dia disana? Ngobrol sama siapa sii?". Ucapnya pelan khawatir ketahuan acara ngintip mengintipnya. Sakura melihat vas bunga berceceran disana.

"Ohh jadi suara tadi itu suara vas bunga Tsunade -sama pecah. Anjirrrr nyawa Itachi-nii dalam bahaya". Iya bahaya lah secara Tsunade itu senang mengkoleksi, mengurus bunga-bunga gitu. Dan sekarang udah gak berbentuk akibat ulah mereka.

KRIIEEETT ...

BLUUUUGGG ...

"Aduh ...".

Dengan bodohnya Sakura nguping gak sadar nyender kepintu sampai akhirny terjatuh tepat dibelakang si cowok yang lagi ngobrol sama Itachi.

" Sakura , sedang apa kau disini? Kau belum tidur?". Tanggap Itachi kaget dan gak nyangka cewek ini nguping. Wajahnya berubah jadi khawatir. 'Jangan-jangan Sakura nguping pembicaraan kami lagi. Gawat'.

Blushhh ...

 _'Anjiirrrrr malu, awkward banget sumpah. Dihadapan Itachi-nii dan entah siapa yang satu lagi gue jatoh sambil nenteng sapu? Gimana ini'_. Batin Sakura menjerit nista.

"Eh ada Sakura juga disini". Si cowok yang lagi ngobrol sama Itachi akhirnya noleh ke arah Sakura Yang masih tengkurap karena kaget. Tapi yang lebih kaget lagi , dia ketemu lagi sama Sakura. Disini, iya dikosannya Itachi. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menelisik, siapa orang yang berani nyusup malem-malem gini ke kosannya Tsunade? Minta digampar nih bocah, udah nyusup ngerusak vas bunga lagi.

Gak jelas emang karena efek lampu teras yang remang-remang, siapa dia kenapa bisa tahu dirinya. Tapi Sakura masih punya insting kuat, dia yakin kalau cowok itu adalah ...

"Elu lagiiiiiii ... ".

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Waduh kok absurd yah ...**


	3. Sakura cewek baperan

" Elu lagiiiiiiiii ... "

Itachi bengong saat denger Sakura bilang gitu. " Eh kok kayak yang pernah ketemu aja sama Sasuke, Sakura".

"Eh ada Sakura, lagi ngapain ?". Ucap Sasuke pasang tampang _innocent_ , cowok yang barusan bikin kegaduhan akhirnya nanya Sakura. Dia gak meduliin Itachi.

"Eh gue gak nanya elu, ngapain juga ada disini. Jangan-jangan lu nguntit gue ya". Tuduh Sakura sama Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri dari acara tengkurapnya barusan.

" Anooo .. itu ..". Sasuke salting.

 _ **Flashback ...**_

 _Karin mempoutkan mulutnya sampe 5mili. Jelek sumpah bikin Sasuke ilfeel. "Kamu kok kenal sama cewek pink itu sih?"._

 _Sasuke gak langsung jawab dia tetap fokus menyetir. Mata jelaga-nya mendelik tajam kearah Karin dan sesekali narik nafas dalam-dalam. "Udah aku beliin minuman tetep aja ngomel"._

" _Habisnya aku kesel sih, jawab dong dia siapanya kamu?"._

" _Temen SMP dulu"._

" _Naniiiiiii". Jerit Karin tepat dikuping Sasuke. Ini cewek lebay , asli. Gak terima cowok disampingnya ini mengenal Sakura bahkan sedari dulu saat SMP. Gitu aja teriak apalagi tahu kalau Sakura adalah mantannya. Kayaknya dia bakal teriak sampe bangunin dinosaurus tidur._

 _Sasuke gak nyahut, dia keep calm dan konsen nyetir. Tiba-tiba jalanan mendadak padat sehingga menimbulkan kemacetan. Tepat didepannya ada dua orang cewek boncengan. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka sedang berdebat._

" _Dia kan ..!". Gumam Sasuke pelan. Bener, dia Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke matanya mendadak tajam kalo lihat yang bening. Untung Karin gak lihat karena dia lagi fokus mainin hapenya. Samar-samar Sasuke denger percakapan mereka berdua._

 _ **" ... Makasih yah No udah nolongin gue".**_

 _ **"Yaelah Ra, gua kan sahabat loe, gak usah bilang trims segala lagii. Gua ngerasa jadi superman disini. Hahahaha".**_

 _ **"Masa superman gendut gini hahaha".**_

 _ **"Sialan, tubuh semok dada ketat gini dibilang gendut? Mata loe ditaruh dimana siii Ra".**_

 _ **"Lalu kenapa elo masih jomblo?".**_

 _ **"Anjirrr , jangan bilang gitu kalau sendirinya masih jomblo juga kampret".**_

 _ **"Biarin yang penting cantik".**_

 _Sasuke tersenyum dan sedikit ketawa denger percakapan Absurd mereka berdua. "Jadi kamu sudah putus sama Omoi. Dan sampai sekarang masih jomblo". Itu mulut Sasuke reflek ngomong sampai si Karin denger._

" _Maksudmu ?". karin menjauhakn hapenya yang sedari tadi ia mainin karena denger omongan Sasuke barusan, gak lebih tepatnya update status 'kencan with kesayangan'. Uluuuhh banyak gaya nih cewek._

" _Bukan urusanmu, Karin"._

" _Kamu lihat apa sih, anjir jangan-jangan lihat cabe boncengan didepan lagi". Karin menelisik kemana arah mata Sasuke melihat. " Itu kan si Sakura sama si Ino". Dengan cepat ia memencet klakson mobil Sasuke._

" _Heh, jangan malu-maluin Karin ini di Jepang bukan di Indonesia, Aduh". Si Karin memencet klakson sampai menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dan kepala merahnya hampir menubruk muka ganteng Sasuke._

 _ **Tiiiiddd tiiiidddd ...**_

" _...Cabe minggi .. hmmppp ..". Sasuke menyumpal mulut Karin pake tangannya. Sumpah ini cewek malu-maluin. Untung kalimat yang terakhir gak kedengeran._

" _Kamu kok gitu sih Sas? Mereka emang ngalangin jalan kita, tuh orang lain juga pada marahin mereka"._

 _ **"Waduuuhhh dibelakang pada ngamuk, tancap gas Sakuraaaaa cepetaaaaannn ".**_

 _ **"Iya baweeellll".**_

" _Kalau kau gak suka , turun dari mobil gua sekarang juga !"_

 _Cklek .._

 _Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Sasuke dengan geramnya segera membuka pintu mobil dan mengusir Karin supaya turun dari mobilnya._

 _Karin turun dari mobil lebih tepatnya tersungkur ditrotoar karena Sasuke mendorong paksa keluar dengan kasar._

 _Bruuuummmm ..._

 _Sasuke pun pergi tancap gas menjauh dari Karin._

" _Sasukeeeeeee awas kau yah, jangan harap perusahaan bokap lu jalan tanpa bokap gueeeee". Teriaknya masih duduk ditrotoar, percuma teriak sampai tenggorokan kering juga yang diteriakinnya udah ngabret jauh._

 _Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan cukup cepat seperti kebelet mau pipis. Bukan kok, dia lagi nyari dua cewek tadi kemana perginya. Dan akhirnya ketemu juga saat mereka hampir memasuki gang-gang kecil yang hanya muat satu motor. Karena mustahil mobilnya masuk gang, Sasuke akhirnya memarkirkan mobil dipinggir jalan dan turun mengikuti mereka._

" _Rumah apa penjara, serem". Batinnya. Kesan pertama Sasuke saat melihat pemandangan didepan. Kosannya Sakura kok gini amat. Sasuke gak bisa nahan tinggal sehari aja. Dia gak langsung masuk, Sasuke masih menguntit mereka cukup lama. Namun apa yang dilihatnya diluar dugaan. Dia malah menemukan seseorang yang sangat familiar. Orang itu kebetulan sedang keluar saat membuang sampah. Sasuke segera menghampirinya._

 _Dia orang yang sudah menghilang selama 7 bulan. Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke._

" _Woy Itachii ! Disini kau rupanya"._

 _Kelihatan wajah kaget Itachi saat denger suara bariton itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya._

" _Eh Sasuke, lama gak jumpa ya". Ucapnya sambil pasang wajah Innocent._

" _Sialan, gue yang harusnya bilang gitu sama elo. Jadi selama ini lu tinggal digubuk tua gini dibanding rumah kita yang masih layak dihuni ? Emang gila lu ya, udah kabur ninggalin istri lu yang lagi bunting dan nyakitin nyokap gue tiap malem, elu enak-enak ngekos disini ? Keparat, kakak macam apa kau ini !". Sasuke ngamuk sampai bentak-bentak kakaknya malem-malem. Hilang sudah nak imej mu sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang perfect. Hingga ia lupa sama niatnya datang kesini._

" _Eh eh tenang dong Sas, gue baru aja nyampai disini. Lagian gue kabur ada alasan tertentu". Itachi mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang hampir berubah wujud jadi Susano'o._

" _Alaaahh ngibul lo gede. Bilang aja lo kabur karena ada cewek selingkuhan lo disini. Enak-enakan lo urus dunia lo sedangkan bokap gue tengah colept sama bisnisnya. Dan gue harus tejebak sama Karin"._

" _Astagfiruloh Sas, nyebut heh jangan asal nuduh. Lagian siapa itu Karin?"._

" _Ah panjang ceritanya, cepet lu mau balik gak?"._

" _Gak ". Tolak Itachi_

" _Brengsek ..."._

 _BRAAKKK ..._

 _Sasuke kesal dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memecahkan beberapa vas bunga._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

" Aku akan kesini lagi ". Ucapnya final pada Sakura, aksen Sasuke kembali normal mode saat bicara sama cewek. Pinterr !

Itachi dan Sakura Cuma bengong. Kok bisa tahu tempat tinggal mereka.

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan rumah tua itu dan kembali ke mobilnya langsung tancap gas.

" Itachi – nii kenal Sasuke?". Tanya Sakura penasaran pada pria disampingnya ini, dia masih mematung.

" Tentu, dia itu ... ".

BRAKKKK ...

Tsunade mendobrak pintu luar sampai-sampai kedua orang diluar sana kaget setengah mampus.

" Kalian ngapain diluar malam-malam begini? Kalau mau _kimochi-kimochian_ sana di dalem".

Blushhh ...

Wajah mereka berdua blushing ria gegara omongan ngawur Tsunade. Mpok mesum ah.

" Apaan sihh Tsunade-sama kemana aja kalo ngomong, Saku cuma ..". Mata Sakura membulat sempurna mengingat nasib vas bunga itu. _'Anjirrr gawat kalau dia lihat bunga kesayangannya ancur bisa ngamuk nih nenek tua'._ Batin Sakura ketakutan melihat vas sama bunganya berceceran diteras. Entah ulah siapa itu.

" Cepet kalian masuk !". Titahnya menyuruh kedua muda mudi itu masuk. Tsunade masih diluar teras.

" Jangan anggap Tsunade-sama ya, dia emang gitu orangnya". Ucap Sakura malu-malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang gak gatel. Mukanya masih memerah gegara Tsunade.

" Kamu nguping ya barusan". Balas Itachi tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Engg .. anooo ... enggak kok enggak, sumpah aku gak nguping Itachi-nii". Sakura dibikin salting lagi sama pria bertubuh tinggi ini.

"Oh yasudah, cepet tidur gih udah malem".

Pukpuk ..

Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala pink Sakura sesaat kemudian dia berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sakura blushing lagi, cowok ini baik banget rupanya. " Oh itu sapu nya simpen lagi nanti Tsunade marah kalo ilang". Lanjutnya.

Sakura langsung melempar bebas sapu itu. Sial, malu anjirr Itachi rupanya memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi, pasti dia mengiranya ada maling gegara nenteng sapu sialan. Dengan langkah gontai sambil nguap lebar, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari besi karatan. Tiba-tiba suara gempar dari luar terdengar lagi.

"Itachiiiiii ... Sakuraaaaaa. Bungaaaaa gueee".

Sakura langsung ngebirit lari kekamarnya dan ngunci pintu sedangkan Itachi udah ada dibawah selimut.

.

.

Seperti biasa dipagi hari suasana kosan Tsunade sudah ramai. Terutama Naruto yang sibuk buka-buka kulkas sama berantakin meja makan didapur. "Roti gue mana sih? Sayangkuhhh roti bakar yang kemarin kita beli di mang Hiruzen mana?". Teriak Naruto menggelagar, sama siapa lagi kalau dia manggil Hinata. Pacarnya.

"Udah gua abisin tadi malem, apa mau ngajak berantem lu". Yang nyahut Ino. Kebetulan semua penghuni disana sedang berkumpul dilantai bawah. Tepatnya didapur dan satu lagi sebuah kamar mandi. Iya Cuma satu WC-nya kayak sctv. Satu untuk semua.

Oh iya rumah Tsunade menyatu sama kosannya jadi dia bisa mantau mereka dengan mudah. Tsunade sudah kayak ibu mereka disana. Ceilahhh ...

"Lu yang abisin makanan gue sama Hinata? Sialan Ino, perut lu tuh nambah gemuk kalo nyolong makanan terus". Bentak Naruto gak kalah riweuhnya sama Ino.

"Heh onta kuning, jangan asal ngomong pacar lu sendiri yang nyuruh gua makan semua roti itu". Sungguh pagi yang sangat kotor dihiasi oleh kalimat-kalimat ajaib antara Ino dan Naruto. Debat masalah makanan.

"Udah-udah kalian jangan ribut biar aku yang masakin kalian omelete". Ujar Itachi menengahi mereka berdua.

"Wahhh Itachi-nii kakkoi. Udah ganteng, baik, pinter masak lagi-ttebayou".

Sakura Cuma pasang tampang ngantuk gak niat ikut debat sama mereka, setengah nyawanya belum kumpul. Dia nopang dagu dimeja makan sambil merhatiin mereka bertiga. Disampinya ada Hinata yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah sang pacar yang terlewat hyperaktif, gak ada malunya walaupun ada pacar disana.

Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya. Rambut merahnya yang basah masih ada air yang bercucuran disana. _'Oh holly shit, fucking me baby. Sungguh pemandangan indah ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sayang terlewati'_. Inner Sakura menggila kala lihat Gaara yang super sekseh keluar dari kamar mandi. Inget Sak, dia udah punya calon bini.

"Makanan aja terus yang diributin, udah pada mandi belum nih?". Ujar Gaara disela keributan. Gak nyadar ada cewek yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Itachi cuma cekikikan sambil motong-motong bawang bombay. "Aku udah mandi tadi saat kalian masih tidur".

"Si pea Naruto belom mandi, masih bau asem". Timpal Ino yang rupanya masih kesel sama Naruto, gak terima dikatain maling makanan tadi.

"Biarin , ayang Hinata malah suka yang asem-asem ya". Naruto mengerling manjahh pada sang pacar, sementara Hinata mukanya udah merah padam.

"Gak nyangka kamu diam-diam suka gituuu". Goda Sakura sambil menyenggol pelan tubuh Hinata.

"E-enggak Sakura-chan, dia Cuma becanda". Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Seneng kayaknya punya pacar, digodain, dimanja, disayang, diperhatiin. Pengen Sakura digituin apalagi sama orang yang dia sayang. Lah Sakura baper lagi. Cewek pink ini emang gampang baperan.

"Makanan sudah siap". Itachi menyela mereka dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. Giliran sama makan pada semangat nih orang-orang.

"Tadaima ...". Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan tampang lusuh dan kantung mata menghiasi matanya. Kancing baju yang setengah terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya penuh dengan keringat. Lelaki itu melempar sepatunya dan langsung duduk dimeja makan. "Wangi omelete, mana jatah gue laper nih" ... Ujarnya.

" ... Siapa kau?". Lanjutnya saat lihat ada orang asing yang masak, bukan Sakura atau Hinata.

"Oh iya Hidan senpai kenalin dia Itachi-nii penghuni baru dikosan kita. Baru dateng kemarin sore". Sakura memperkenalkan Itachi pada senpai-nya yang bernama Hidan itu.

"OH ..". Balasnya singkat tanpa ada pertanyaan lagi, pria itu gak tertarik sama sekali sama kehadiran orang baru disana. Rupanya Hidan baru pulang lembur, makannya pagi-pagi baru pulang.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Hidan, Gaara dan Itachi sedang sarapan pagi. Ino merasa ada yang kurang gitu, apa yah.

"Kenapa lu?". Tanya Sakura saat lihat Ino yang masih belum nyentuh makanannya.

"Sai mana?".

Sakura nepok jidatnya yang lebar. "Sianjirrr, makan dulu bego. Nanti urusin cowok mah".

"Cieeee Ino cieeee". Goda Gaara.

"Apaan sih kalian, aku Cuma nanya doang. Emang salah gitu?". Ino blushing ria.

"Eh berawal dari nanya-nanya ujung-ujungnya jadi suka loh. Kayak Sakura ke aku". Ujar Gaara yang berhasil bikin Sakura malu setengah mampus. Maakk jleb , Gaara tega amat bilang gitu, perasaan cewek jangan dimainin seenaknya dong. Sakura jadi mendadak diam dan cemberut, makannya gak dihabisin.

"Sakura-chan suka Gaara? Dia kan sebentar lagi mau kawin?". Si Naruto gak lihat situasi sekarang. Main jeplak aja kalau ngomong. Nambah sakit tau Nar !

Kuping Sakura makin panas, selera makannya mendadak ilang. Belum cukupkah kemarin dinistain Sasuke. Sekarang ini lagi? Si Baka Naruto cuek bebek aja sambil makan dengan rampusnya.

"Aku udah kenyang". Sakura akhirnya menjauhi suasana pengap itu dan memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.

Braaakkk !

Pintu dibanting keras sama Sakura.

"Waduhh jangan dibanting Sakura-chan nanti Tsunade-sama ngamuk". Lanjutnya. Ni bocah mulutnya gak bisa diem, gak peka sama perasaan cewek.

"N-naruto-kun jangan bicara lagi, habisin makannya". Hinata agak kesal sama pacarnya yang gak bisa jaga mulut. Dia khawatir kalau Sakura akan marah dan benci sama dirinya juga. Iya ngefeknya sama Hinata gitu.

"Elo sih pea, bisa jaga mulut loe gak ? Dan lu Gaara kenapa bilang gitu? Puas lu mainin perasaan cewek?". Bela Ino.

"Aku kan cuma becanda, kirain dia udah ngelupain aku". Balasnya watados sambil minum. "Gue cabut duluan ya Nar. Makasih Itachi-nii omelete-nya enak banget". Balas Gaara berlalu keluar.

"Oh iya Gaara". Itachi cuma bengong dan gak ngerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hidan malah udah ngilang entah kemana, iyalah piringnya udah bersih gitu. Sementara Sai, baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dia baru bangun omaygaattt dasar mayat idup. Tidurnya bamblas abis, sampe teriak-teriak dan keributan disini gak kedenger. Cakep!

.

.

.

Sakura memacu motor skutik-nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya, sampai-sampai lupa boncengin Ino. Mereka suka boncengan karena sekampus di UK (Universitas Konoha). Gaara dan Naruto juga sama kuliah disana hanya Hinata dan Sai aja yang beda kampus. Mereka kuliah di Universitas Kaminarimon. Letaknya berdekatan makannya mereka semua se-kosan.

"Gomen Ino, gue lagi kesel. Lu naik bus aja". Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kasihan Sakura disakitin terus sama cowok-cowok. Tiba-tiba ditengah jalan dia hampir menabrak motor sport gede warna merah. Dengan cekatan dia mengerem dan nyaris saja menabrak siempu.

Ckiiiittttt ...

Orang itu turun dari motornya, kesialan apalagi ya tuhan. Jantung Sakura hampir copot, nyawanya hampir melayang. Orang itu menghampiri Sakura dan membuka helm _fullface_ -nya. Ia menyibakan rambut merahnya. Tampangnya udah gak enak dilihat, gimana gak marah? Kalau kena motornya mau ganti rugi?

"Nona kalau jalan hati-ha ... ". Cowok itu atau kita sebut aja Sasori makin kaget. Orang yang hampir menabraknya rupanya Sakura. " ... Sakura?". Lanjutnya.

"S-Sa Sasori-senpai. Gomenasai aku lagi gak konsen". Sakura malah mewek dan memuncak saat ia menghamburkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sasori.

"Huaaaa ... ". Tangisnya semakin meninggi, Sasori panik.

"Maaf aku gak bermaksud membentak kamu, Sakura". Sasori malah yang merasa bersalah, dikira ia membentak Sakura secara kasar. Tapi seandainya ia tahu bagaimana hati Sakura saat ini.

"Udah kamu jangan nangis, entar cantiknya ilang loh". Ucapnya menenangkan Sakura, ia membingkai wajah Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sakura ngangguk pelan dan ngelap ingusnya. Malu anjir mewek didepan kecengan ganteng. Dia hampir lupa janjinya sama Ino kalau Sakura bakalan ngelupain Sasori. Gak nahan sihhh, dia perhatian banget.

"Biar aku yang ngikutin kamu dari belakang. Kita ke kampus bareng". Saran Sasori. Ia membenarkan motor Sakura yang tergeletak dan membersihkan jok motornya karena kotor. Perhatian bangeett, gimana gak kepincut coba. _'Biarin lah , main-main dikit gak bakalan haram kok, si Ino juga gak ada disini. Fufufu'._ Inner Sakura aneh disana.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu ...**

"Cepetan honeeyyy nanti aku telat nih". Teriak Karin sambil sesekali lihat jam tangan Gucci yang melingkar indah ditangannya.

Sasuke udah malas blass pagi-pagi si kacamata udah nongol didepan rumahnya. ' _Kenapa gak pergi sendiri aja nih cewek kan punya kendaraan sendiri_ , _gue juga telat'._ Batin Sasuke gemas pada Karin. Dia gak berani bilang langsung karena nyonya besar ada disana alias sang bunda. Bisa digampar dia sama Mikoto karena bentak Karin. Iyalah secara Karin anaknya bos Minato yang punya perusahaan Namikaze. Kalau aja ayah Sasuke, pak Fugaku gak colept perusahaan Uchiha Group-nya gak bakalan kerjasama, sama Namikaze Corp. Dan gak kejebak sama Karin. Jadi dia ngerasa berkuasa disini.

"Sabar Karin, kan aku lagi manasin mobilnya dulu. Lagian aku juga udah telat".

"Siapa suruh kuliah di Kaminarimon? Udah pindah aja yuk sama aku ke UK". Ujarnya manja, lupa apa kemarin dia dibuang dipinggir jalan sama Sasuke. Ppffttt ...

Ingin rasanya jambak rambut merah Karin kalau gak ada sang Bunda disini yang sedari tadi duduk manis dikursi depan rumah. Sasuke gak suka cewek ganjen, centil dan so' cantik gini. Rasanya pengen banget pakanin dia ke Suigetsu, teman sekampusnya.

"Yasudah mulai besok kamu pindah ke UK aja ya sayang". Mikoto alias ibunda sah Sasuke menyetujui saran Karin. Kena genjutsu nih ibu-ibu gaya. Sasuke gak bisa nolak kehendak ibunya. Cukup Itcahi aja yang nyakitin ibunya dan ingin segera menghukumnya karena sudah bikin sang bunda nangis tiap malam. Ditambah kak Izumi yang sedang hamil ditinggalin juga, terpaksa dia pindah sementara kerumahnya khawatir ada sesuatu.

"Iya bu". Nurut Sasuke.

"Yuk capcusss , dadah mamah mertua". Karin cipika cipiki carmuk sama ibunya Sasuke.

"Hati-hati yah Sas jangan ngebut-ngebut kalau sama Karin". Ujar sang ibu.

' _Gua buang lagi ditrotoar'._ "Iya buuuu. Kami berangkat dulu".

Sampai di gerbang KU, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Turun". Ucapnya kasar tanpa menoleh Karin.

"Aku mau kamu anterin aku sampai ke dalam juga, Sasu".

"Turun !". Bentaknya lagi, kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

Karin kesal akhirnya turun dari mobil sambil mengehentakan kakinya. "Kamu kayak yang gak suka sama aku".

"Siapa juga yang suka sama kamu". Balas Sasuke cepat dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Karin kesal sama Sasuke yang gak peka-peka. Dia pun berjalan menuju kampus.

Saat Sasuke melaju baru beberapa meter saja, dia berpapasan lagi dengan cewek itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, tapi sekarang Sakura sama cowok asing yang pakai motor sport gede mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Makasih yah Senpai".

"Jangan sungkan Sakura, aku selalu ada buatmu, CUP". Cowok itu mencium tangan Sakura. Posisi mereka masih menaiki motor.

"Kampreeet ...". Umpat Sasuke kesal, tiba-tiba kok hatinya sesak lihat adegan iuuhhhh itu.

Akhirnya cowok itu melaju masuk menuju kampus, diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Bu , aku mau jadi pindah ke KU". Gumamnya pelan entah pada siapa.

 **Bersambung ...**

* * *

 **A/N : kok makin absurd yah . Terhura aku ada yang ripiu fic gaje ini. Kalo ada lagi yang ripiu next kilat deh hehehe. Jgn lupa jejaknya yaaa uuunchhh :***


	4. TROUBLEMAKER

**BRAAKKK ...**

Ino menggebrak meja Sakura.

"Jenong brengsek, marah-marah sama cowok jangan lampiasin sama gua juga kampret ! Gara-gara elo gua jadi ketinggalan mata pelajaran !"

Ino kasah-kusuh marah plus kesal sama teman pinky-nya ini, dia sengaja datang ke kelasnya Sakura. Pasalnya dia tadi ditinggal dikosan sama Sakura. Walhasil dia harus naik angkutan umum, walau ada alibi ditinggalin Sakura dia sempet ngerayu Sai nebeng ke motornya sampai ke KU. Kan kampus mereka deketan tuh. Tapi sial se sial-sialnya si Sai gak peka juga. Sai udah berangkat duluan sendirian tanpa sepatah katapun. Sahabat sama kecengan sama brengseknya, gitu fikir Ino saat ini.

"Oyah ? Gua lupa."

"Kalo baper elo kambuh, gini nih nyusahin orang disekitar. Puas lu bikin gua telat !"

"Udah napa jangan marah terus. Makin jelek tau, mending kita makan aja yu ."

"Yu !" si blonde emang polos atau geblek sih? Cukup disuap sama makanan, marah barusan jadi ilang ?

Sakura juga masih punya perasaan, sebenernya dia ngerasa bersalah sama temannya ini karena udah ditinggal gegara mulut ember Naruto dan Gaara tadi pagi.

"Mbokkk , gorengannya dong 3 piring." teriak Ino lantang dan sukses bikin ilfeel Sakura. Untung gak ada yang kenal lewat. Sakura udah biasa lah dengan pemandangan ini kalau yang lain, muka mau dikemanaim neng.

"Shhaayyy bhhlengshekk, thadiinyhaa ghuua mhau nhebheng uhuuk ..." Sebagian bakwan muncrat tepat dijidat lebar Sakura.

"Anjinggg gak sopan." Ucap Sakura saat beberapa tauge nangkring indah dijidatnya, basah-basah gimana gitu. Bahasanya baek bener ya Sakura.

Tangannya membuka tas kecil kemudian membawa tisu dan segera di lap. "Telen dulu Ino, masyaallah." Percuma lu istigfar kalo sebelumnya bilang anj*ng, ckckckck.

Sakura cuma geleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil sambil memasukan beberapa bakwan kemulutnya. What? Beberapa? Berarti lebih dari satu. Kedua gadis ini emang gak ada manis-manisnya saat sedang makan. Kelihatan manis aja saat makan bersama dikosan karena ada kecengan, Gaara dan Sai ditambah Itachi satu lagi. Garis besar ya, mendadak kayak ratu sumpah. Jijiqqqq ...

"Barusan mau bilang apa?" lanjut Sakura sambil neguk segelas air.

"Sebenernya tadi kesempatan gua buat deketin Sai. Tadi gua mau nebeng karena elu udah duluan pergi tapi dengan cuek dia malah dingin aja jalan sambil ngeluyur pergi naik motor. Kan asem." Curhat Ino kesal sambil masukin cabai kemulutnya.

"Nahh lu juga sama, babi ! Marah-marah dikelas sama gua gegara cowok. Makannya kalo ngomong difikir dulu, bego." Sakura balas dendam.

"Habisnya gua kesel, Ra."

"Apalagi gua habis dicengin sama si onta kuning bego." Tambah Sakura, padahal dalam hati dia seneng habis dianter Sasori ditambah ada adegan cium-cium tangan lagi. Awww awww ..

"Nanti pulang ngampus kita hepi-hepi yu jenong !"

"Kemana ?"

"Pokoknya surganya para wanita."

Otak Sakura udah dipenuhi fikiran kotor. Si Ino menjurus ke mesum nih atau gak hal absurd lainnya. Apa dia ngajak klabing? Atau karaoke ? Dikelilingi ikemen-ikemen ganteng? Lah mending gimana kalau banci-banci sama om-om berotot ? Ih gak deng.

"Sesat lu ah." Muka Sakura berubah jadi merah.

"Sesat apanya?"

"Mall?" Sakura kaget saat Ino mengajaknya ke Mall terbesar dipusat kota. Konoha Town Square.

"Ayokk Sakura kita senang-senang disini."

Inimah bukannya melampiaskan kekesalan atau senang-senang. Tapi ini minta dirampok, bisa jebol isi dompet kalau Sakura dibawa kesini.

"Lu mah ngajak ngerampok duit gua bukannya senang-senang."

"Biarin lah sekali-kali mahasiswi kayak kita gini kan butuh refreshing juga Ra, otak juga butuh hiburan." Ino ngeles.

"T-tapi, baru aja minggu lalu bokap gua transfer masa udah minta ditransfer lagi? Bisa-bisa gua digantung."

"Ck ... jadi cewek nakal dikit lah gak papa, lagian udah terlanjur nyampe. Yuk ahh cussss." Ino menyeret Sakura dan membawanya jalan-jalan.

Mereka berdua asyik lihat-lihat baju-baju. Mereka cuma lihat aja kok, gak dibeli. Dasar malu-maluin. Tapi incaran Sakura bukan itu.

Mata emerald-nya berbinar kala menangkap sebuah butik tas. Yaps Sakura hobi koleksi tas mahal. "No, gua kesana ya. Nanti kita ketemu ditempat ini lagi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk menuju surganya Sakura.

"Ah iya deh, gue mau beli sesuatu juga." Ino pun melanjutkan jalannya sendiri.

Wajah yang awalnya gak enak lihat, kini berubah jadi sumeringah kala melihat beberapa Tas Harems berjejer indah dibalik etalase kaca. Bagi Sakura lihat beginian sama enaknya mandangin cowok kece. Bikin ngilerrrrr ...

"Makasih No gak sia-sia dateng kesini." Ucapnya pelan sambil mandangin satu-persatu tas tersebut. Sayang gak bisa dipegang cuma bisa dilihat doang karena ketutup kaca.

"Selamat datang nona." Sang pelayan tiba-tiba ada disamping Sakura. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar si pelayan cewek itu.

"Boleh lihat yang itu gak, mbak?" tunjuk Sakura pada tas yang berwarna hitam.

"Tentu saja." Sipelayan berjalan kebelakang dan membuka kaca etalase guna mengambil Tas pilihan Sakura. "Silahkan, tapi saya sarankan anda boleh pilih tas disebelah sana. Baru keluar hari ini, mbak." Tunjuk si pelayan kerah kanan. Mata hijau-nya mengikuti arah jari yang ditunjuk dia.

"Whoaaahhh banyakk banget." Sakura berlarian menuju tempat yang disaranin si mbak tadi. Kali ini tas-nya gak ada didalam kaca, melainkan ada diluar. Membiarkan para pembeli menyentuhnya, aw sentuh aku mzz.

"Demi kolornya bang Hidan, ini kece bangett." Ucap Sakura parno saat melihat tas yang berwarna merah menyala. Tentu dengan model yang beda dengan tas hitam tadi. Saat tangannya akan menyentuh tas tersebut. Tiba-tiba disana udah ada tangan lain.

"SUGOI/SUGOI." Ucap mereka barengan.

Sakura menekuk alisnya kesal. Keduanya saling rebutan tas merah. Gak peduli siapa wanita itu yang nampaknya terlihat lebih tua dari Sakura. Tapi masih terlihat cantik dengan gaya ala-ala wanita sosialita. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis diatas kepalanya plus rambut hitamnya yang sengaja ia gerai. Sakura sempat kagum sama wanita ini, lihat penampilannya aja udah wow begini , pasti isinya wow juga.

"Maaf tante aku yang duluan lihat, jadi ini miliku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yang sudah lama menunggu tas ini keluar tepat hari ini, jadi kembalikan." Wanita itu merebut tas dari tangan Sakura.

 _'Anjirrr ibu-ibu ini gaul busettt, sampai tahu kapan rilisnya juga. Saingan berat nihhh'_ batin Sakura dongkol sama wanita tua tapi cantik ini.

"Tapi aku yang melihatnya duluan tante jadi ini miliku." Sakura kembali merebutnya.

"Jangan mimpi, gadis kecil sepertimu mana mungkin mampu membeli tas ini." Dia kembali merebut dan terjadilah tarik-menarik tas antara Sakura dan ibu-ibu gaul itu.

Tersinggung? Tentu aja, Sakura gini-gini mampu beli tas Harems. Dirumahnya dia udah punya 3 dan sekarang rencana mau nambah satu. Lahhhhh kalau koleksi mah udah ada puluhan. Kalau baru 3 biji mah bukan koleksi namanya. Maklumlah satunya bisa sampai puluhan ribu yen.

Tapi dengan tekadnya untuk melawan ibu-ibu gaul ini demi tas, Sakura tak ingin kalah dengan mulut sombongnya itu.

"INI MILIKU, KEMBALIKAN NENEK TUA BANGSAATTTT ..." Nah itu kalimat ajaib Sakura akhirnya keluar. Ditambah dengan kekuatan gajah ngeden no jutsu-nya Sakura menarik tas itu dengan sangat kuat hingga si ibu tersungkur kedepan dengan posisi tengkurap. Plus harga dirinya sebagai wanita perfect ikutan tersungkur juga. Yah pada akhirnya yang sombong akan kalah sama yang kasar. Cakeppp !

Sakura dengan watadosnya segera berlari menuju kasir dan segera membayar tas itu. Gak peduli berapa harganya ternyata perjuangannya juga menguras tenaga.

"Terimakasih silahkan datang kembali."

Terlihat wanita itu sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor akibat ulah Sakura barusan. Wanita itu mengambil ponsel dari tasnya.

Tuuuuuut ...

 _'Halo.'_

"Halo Sasuke, jemput ibu sekarang juga di Konoha Town Square."

 _'Iya bu tunggu sebentar nanti Sasu jemput.'_

Tuuutt .. telepon diputus sepihak dari ibu-ibu gaya itu alias Mikoto. "Awas kau yah pinky, baru sekarang aku diperlakukan sehina ini." Umpat Mikoto kesal, percuma yang diumpatnya udah kabur.

Sesuai janji mereka berdua sebelumnya buat ketemu lagi ditempat yang sama, Sakura dan Ino sudah menggondol kantong masing-masing. Sakura mending satu doang tapi berharga, tapi Ino anjirrrr ada 7 kantong. Gilaaa rupanya ada yang lebih shopaholic yang lebih parah dari Sakura.

"Lu beli apa aja Pig sampe penuh gitu?"

"keperluan gua lah, btw laper nih." Ini si Ino masih kurang kah tadi 3 piring gorengan?

"KFC aja deh gua males muter-muter lagi." Tunjuk Sakura tepat kearah tempat makan yang paling deket dari sana.

"Yaudin."

"Setelah ini kita pulang, gua males denger kuah gratis mpok Tsunade kalau telat lagi."

"Ayayay kapten.." balas Ino semangat berjalan masuk menuju KFC.

Sesampainya dirumah penginapan Tsunade, Sakura langsung banting tubuhnya lemas keatas kasur. Sebagian masalahnya ilang karena udah cuci mata di Konoha Town Square. Sakura melihat tas merah mengkilat dari kantong belanjaannya. Satu tapi mampu menguras isi dompet Sakura, stok buat sebulan tinggal separo. Habis kau digantung Kizashi, nakkk.

"Beruntung banget gue ya bisa dapetin simerah ini. Ukhhhh wangi bangetttt ." Sakura mencium-cium wangi tas mahalnya itu. Sakura phycho anjir.

Cklekkk ...

" ... " Itachi sweetdrop lihat kelakuan psycho Sakura.

Iya yang bukain pintu kamar Sakura, Itachi yang ganteng itu.

Blushhhh ..

 _'Anjirrrr ini cowok ketuk pintu dulu napa, gak sopan banget masuk kamar cewek. Kalau mau nggrepe neng mah gak papa sih. Lah ini gua lagi peluk dan ciumin tas baru kesayangan, kan awkward.'_ Hilang sudah imej cewek kalemnya Sakura didepan Itachi.

"Maaf aku kira dikunci. Aku cuma mau ngajak kamu makan malam. Semua udah ada dibawah." Ucapnya. Salahkan Sakura lagi yang teledor gak kunci pintu.

"Gak apa-apa Itachi-nii hehe." Balasnya sambil tersenyum kecut dan melempar tas itu, lalu kembali ke posisi feminimnya. Malu anjir kenapa harus Itachi yang ngetuk pintu? Tapi dia perhatian banget sama Sakura. _'Pliss jangan baperin gua Itachi-nii, cukup Sasuke Sasori sama Gaara aja'._

"Ayo makan, malah ngelamun." Ajaknya sekali lagi.

"Aku masih kenyang tadi makan di KFC bareng Ino."

"Yakin gak mau makan masakan aku, maksa nih." Itachi malah terkesan perhatian ya, lebih-lebih malah.

"Yaudah deh, apasih yang enggak buat Nii-san -eehhhh." Sakura membekam mulutnya yang nakal itu.

"Hahaha, kamu lucu ya." Itachi pun keluar dan turun menuju tangga diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Yo Sakura-chan, sini kita makan nasi goreng buatan Itachi-nii san." Yang manggil itu si baka Naruto. Lupa apa kemarin dia penyebab semuanya Sakura jadi ngambek.

"Hmm." Balas Sakura jutek, dia masih marah. "Astaga Ino, itu perut apa karung ? Elu udah makan lagi ?"

"Aku gak laper tapi berhubung yang masaknya Itachi-nii perutku minta diisi. Hehhe." Ucap Ino innocent. Itachi cuma ketawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mau duduk dimeja makan bingung. Soalnya yang kosong tinggal satu disamping Gaara. Terpaksa Sakura duduk disampingnya. "Ittadaikimasu."

"Sakura ..." Gaara tiba-tiba manggil gak ada angin gak ada ujan.

"Apa? Belum puas lu nyakitin hati gua lagi?" Balas Sakura kesal, dia males bersikap manis ke Gaara, udah terlanjur ilfeel.

"Kok gitu, aku cuma mau minta maaf."

"Jangan bicara lagi, terusin aja makannya nanti selera makan gue ilang."

"Kamu beneran marah sama aku?" Gaara mencoba membujuk wanita disampingnya itu. Yang lain jadi mandangin mereka berdua.

Malam-malam gini makan sambil nyaksikan opera sabun yang berjudul 'Gebetan gantengku mau kawin' emang cocok. Belum lagi ditambah suap-suapan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sini aku suapin yang."

"Aku bisa sendiri Naruto-kun."

"Kamu makannya suka dikit, ayang diem aja." Paksa Naruto buat nyuapin Hinata. hingga akhirnya dia mau buka mulut.

Dalem hati mah dia seneng tapi karena disana ada teman-temannya, Hinata malu. Naruto dan Hinata emang sering umbar kemesraan mereka disana. Yes, jones berkurang.

Tapi adegan itu bikin panas mata para jones.

Gak bagi Sakura, ini malah nambah sakit. Sakura berjanji akan lupain Gaara. Gila aja, dia mau kawin brooo masa iya pacaran sama Sakura, kawin sama cewek lain ? Gitu? Gila aja ..

"Kayaknya gua harus usul sama Tsunade buat beli AC. Ruangan ini makin panas euy."

Jangan tanya itu siapa yang ngomong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sebentar jalan-jalannya padahal tadi baru nyampe." Sasuke membuka Suara disaat semua keluarga Uchiha sedang makan malam minus Itachi tentunya.

"Mood belanjaku hilang karena sudah dihinakan ditempat itu." Mikoto memotong sadis ketimun dengan pisau lalu melahapnya dengan rakus membuat Fugaku bergidik ngeri lihat sang istri kalau marah.

"Mama kenapa, cerita sama Izumi." Yang balas itu sang menantu kesayangan. Kasihan Izumi akhir-akhir ini menjanda. Tidur sendirian tanpa ditemani suami yang hilang entah kemana.

Hanya Sasuke yang tahu tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui semuanya pada keluarga bahwa Itachi ada dan baik-baik aja. Lebih tepatnya kurang ajar gitu pergi tanpa permisi.

"Tadi mama habis dinistakan oleh bocah ingus yang berani mempermalukanku didepan umum." Curhat Mikoto.

"Iya masalahnya gara-gara apa?" kini yang nyahut sang suami, Fugaku. Sesekali memasukan makanannya kemulut. Iyalah masa ke hidung.

"Ah sudahlah pokoknya sangat memalukan. Males bahasnya juga." Saking marahnya dan kesal atas kejadian tadi, Mikoto sampai lampiasin kemarahannya pada keluarga sendiri. Sialan, dirumah dijagain bak princess, didepan para pekerjanya dia dihormati sebagai nyonya Uchiha. Dan tadi gak ngabisin beberapa menit harga dirinya terjun bebas oleh Sakura. Gimana gak kesel coba.

"Bu, mulai besok aku akan pindah ke KU sesuai permintaan ibu." Sasuke mulai membuka topiknya. Karena dirasa acara makan malamnya sudah selesai.

"Kau meminta siapa? Yamato akan membantumu buat proses pindah kuliahmu." Yang nyahut bapaknya Sasuke alias Fugaku yang kini beralih ke koran, so' nyantai padahal cuma lihat jadwal acara tv doang. Karena sang bunda udah ngilang jadi Fugaku yang wakilin jawab.

"Gak usah yah, aku bisa urusi sendiri."

Hinata, gadis lugu nan polos itu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Disana dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Cowok berperawakan tinggi itu menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Hinata.

Gadis helai indigo itu membalas senyum Sasuke.

"Setahu aku anak manajemen bisnis masuknya masih lama, yah. "

"Ada sesuatu Ta, makannya aku datang sepagi ini." Balas Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu yah. Yasudah aku masuk duluan yah, Jaa nee Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm." Cowok itu mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, cowok idaman setiap wanita itu satu kampus dengan Hinata, tepatnya di kampus Kaminarimon. Sasuke kuliah dijurusan manajemen bisnis semester dua. Sedangkan Hinata jurusan sastra dan bahasa, Sai juga satu kampus dengan mereka, dia di jurusan seni tapi Sai tidak mengenal Sasuke.

Pertanyaannya kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata saling kenal? Simpan dulu pertanyaan itu nanti akan dijawab di chapter depan.

Balik lagi sama Sasuke. Dia datang pagi buta ke kampus guna urisin pindahannya dengan datangi ke gedug rektorat.

Seperti biasa, duo cewek labil sedang nongkrong asik dikafeteria sekitaran kampus. Kebetulan jam kuliah Sakura dan Ino dimulai agak siangan. Ngapain lagi selain kalau bukan mandangin ciptaan tuhan yang teramat indah.

"Ya lord gak nahan banget sama Utakata senpai."

"Anjir, sama lekong lu demen no ?"

"Itu mukanya kawai banget, denger-denger dia sering nyalon. Perawatan wajah gitu, jadi ngiri gue kalah sama dia." Ino lagi berfantasi mandangin Utakata , seniornya mereka. Kebetulan dia sedang duduk di sana juga namun jaraknya agak jauh. "Gue suka penasaran sama yang ganteng gitu, gimana dalemannya yah." Lanjut Ino, otaknya mulai mikir yang iya iya.

"Anjir Saimunah kemanain setan."

"Sai , oy Sai. Jangan seenak jidat lebar loe ngubah nama orang. Lagian napa lu nyinggung dia sih, gua lagi males bicarain dia." Ino masih kesal sama Sai gegara waktu itu dicengin.

Saat mereka sedang asyik ngomong, tiba-tiba cowok babyface atau yang kerap disapa Sasori ikut nimbrung disana.

"Gimana udah baikan, cantik?" tanya Sasori sama Sakura perihal insiden jatuh dari motor waktu itu.

"Maksud lo baikan apa nih?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura udah pasang tampang cemas, soalnya dia udah janji sama Ino buat jauhin Sasori. Tapi ini cowok dengan polosnya bilang gitu tepat dihadapan Ino.

"Nggak ada ap-"

"Sakura kebut-kebutan dijalan sampai dia terjatuh hampir nabrak aku. Akhirnya aku anterin dia sampai kampus." Potong Sasori.

 _'Anjirrr ! Sasori kampret, cakep-cakep kok bego'._

"Jelasin semuanya Ra, kan lu udah janji sama gua waktu itu."

"Kami gak sengaja papasan dijalan yah, senpai." Sakura ngasih isyarat sama Sasori dengan mengangkat bahunya keatas.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita makan yu, aku yang bayar."

 **Tuberkulosis**

Note : slow update, pleasee review !


	5. Keluarin !

"Tadaima !!!"

Temari, perempuan kuncir empat itu memasuki rumah penginapan Tsunade sambil nenteng beberapa kantong plastik dan sebuah koper. Biasa pulang dari kampung bawa kantong satu jadi beranak.

"Ckkk ... pada kemana ini bocah penggila hentai, TADAIMAAA." Temari mengeraskan suaranya karena dirasa kehadirannya gak ada nyahut.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara laki-laki di kamar paling ujung lagi bicara sendiri. Sepertinya terdengar asing dikuping Temari.

"Permisi."

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, siapa orang asing berkuncir satu yang lagi nelepon itu? Ah iya, dia gak tahu ada penghuni baru dirumah penginapan Tsunade.

Merasa ada kehadiran seseorang, Itachi membalikan tubuhnya dan mematikan teleponnya.

'WTF !!!! demi make up Kankuro , kenapa laki-laki ini ada disini?'

"K-kamu ... ?"

"Temari kah?" Ucap Itachi pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri wanita kuncir empat itu yang sedang asyik melongo. Siapa yang gak kaget, dia adalah laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun silam. Kok nambah bangsat ya gantengnya.

"Ngapain ada dirumah ini?" Ekspresi muka Temari berubah drastis kala bertemu kembali dengan sang mantan. Dia takut ketahuan statusnya, bisa-bisa dia mati muda saat itu juga.

"Aku baru pindah sejak tiga hari yang lalu, kau tinggal disini juga yah. Sebuah kejutan atau mungkin ini memang takdir."

Itachi malah menggoda mantan kekasihnya itu, lihat Temari mendadak diabetes.

Wanita itu salah tingkah, apa apaan Itachi ini masih berani menggoda dia. 'Gue udah move on, gue udah move on.' Batin Temari.

"A-aahh i-iya kebetulan mungkin, bukan takdir. Eh kemana yang lain, kok sepi?". Tanya Temari.

"Gaara dan yang lainnya ada kuliah, Hidan-san kerja pagi jadi cuma aku dan kamu yang ada dirumah ini."

Blusshhh ...

Kok terdengar mau mesum yah ..

"Ahahaha , sebaiknya aku harus kekamar." Temari ketawa garing sambil berlari menuju tangga dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku kesana dulu yah, dah cantik." Final Sasori sambil melempar kissbye pada Sakura. Ia segera pamit dan pergi dari sana.

"Anjing, cowok gak guna minggat sana. Muka boleh oke tapi kelakuannya bikin gemas anjir." Ino emosi.

"Udah abisin aja makannya , repot amat sih loe."

"Elo juga kampret, jadi cewek jangan gampangan. Jual mahal dikit napa Ra astagaa." Gak sadar apa sendirinya juga gitu, lihat yang ganteng langsung nyeces. Tapi Ino cuma dimulut doang nakalnya, beda sama Sakura. Dia main gassss cowok aja. Contonya Gaara, dia layanin walau udah tau mau kawin. Yah intinya sebelas duabelas lah, makannya mereka betah sama status jomblonya. Bisa bebas mainin cowok.

Ckckck , jangan ditiru dirumah yah !!!

"Berisik ah , lagian gua yang jalanin bukan elo. Rempong." Balas Sakura cuek sambil melahap pasta-nya. Btw itu pasta traktiran Sasori.

"Kalau si merah itu gak kardus, gua setuju sih Ra tapi astagaaa, Sasori itu dikenal badboy." Ino kembali mengingatkan kebusukan sifat Sasori yang doyan mainin hati cewek.

Sakura gak nyahut, dia lahap habis pasta-nya.

"Kalau gua lihat elo mewek lagi, jangan harap gua akan bantu. Dan satu lagi yang bikin gua penasaran tiap malem. Siapa sih cowok yang pake mobil item itu tuh yang sama si Karin?" Ino rupanya masih penasaran sama sosok tampan alias Sasuke yang kayak udah deket banget sama Sakura.

"Cuma mantan lama saat SMP dulu."

"Serius? Loe masih suka gak? Udah move on belom ? Boleh gak gua deketin, yah yah." Ucap Ino sambil pasang tampang puppyeyes no jutsu-nya

"Sana, ambil aja ! Bekas gue." Sombong Sakura. So' kuat dan belaga anjir, padahal dalam hati gak rela tapi terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin.

"Bener lu gak papa?"

"Sai mau dikemanai bego? Main embat cowok aja, bitcy" Sebagian pasta muncrat tepat dirambut pirang Ino.

"Asuuu, telen dulu kalau makan. Balas dendam lu ?"

Sakura cuma nyegir gaje.

"Gua bosen notis si Sai, dia gak peka-peka anjir, gua jadi males dan ilfeel. Padahal gua udah siapin sesuatu buat dia."

"Apaan emang?"

"Rahasia lah."

Tiba di KU , Sasuke memasukan mobilnya diparkiran kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam kampus. Satu kesan Sasuke ketika menginjakan kaki disana. Mewah dan bersih, jauh sama Kaminarimon yang luasnya mungkin lebih kecil dari KU. Pantas saja disini banyak siswa unggulan, macem tempatnya.

Beberapa pasang mata para wanita menatap keindahan rupa Sasuke. Mereka bisik-bisik nakal sambil cari-cari perhatin.

"Aw pangeran nyasar."

"Bang , dedek gak kuat bang."

"Senpai itu tampan sekali."

"Hamilin aku mzz."

STOPPPP !!!! cukup lupakan yang terakhir, cewek-cewek disana emang pada gila kalau lihat yang tampan. Apalagi ini, masih segar begini. Awuuuhhh sentuh dedek mzz !!

Maklum, mahasiswa KU gaul sama seleranya sudah high pride diatas rata-rata. Siswa luaran yang kaya raya anak pejabat dan pengusaha semua, kadang kelakuannya rada ... ah you know lah. Wajar kalau lingkungannya seperti itu. Beda sama di Kaminarimon, tempat kuliah Sasuke dulu.

Dan ketika dia melewati koridor, kuping Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang geli geli.

"Ahhhh, sudah cukup hentikan Sasoriihh aahh."

"I miss you my pussy, i want you right now."

"Miss you too, my little boy nnghh."

Sasuke merinding disko, saat menyaksikan adegan syurr live streaming dua sepasang kekasih yang sedang asyik make out dikoridor. Terutama si cowok rambut merah asyik menjamah tubuh si pirang dibalik baju tipisnya.

"Astagaaa ini kampus kan." Sasuke cuma nunduk pura-pura gak lihat sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi kedua orang itu cuek bebek saja.

"Shion, nanti pulangnya aku tunggu ditempat biasa yah."

"Okay honey." Wanita yang dipanggil Shion itu mencium sekilas bibir tipis Sasori dan kemudian mereka pergi dari koridor.

"Selamat datang dirumah penginapan Tsunade." Ucap si pemilik rumah itu tampak welcome menyambut kedatangan calon penghuni baru dikosannya.

"Duh kayaknya aku lagi kebanjiran cowok-cowok ganteng eh maksudnya pelanggan." Lanjut wanita berdada besar itu.

Si cowok itu cuma menggaruk tengkuknya yang gak gatel atas perlakuan nenek tua ganjen itu - Tsunade.

Dilihat muka Tsunade emang gak enak saat melihat semua pintu kamar terbuka alias ada penghuninya semuanya. Masa iya se kasur berdua ? Terus mereka harus tidur saling tindih gitu ? Aishhh kok jadi mesum ih mvokkk !!!

"Maaf nama kamu siapa?"

"Sasuke." balas cowok-Sasuke tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Tsunade, karena emang gak tertarik.

"A-ano maaf aku kira kamu temannya salah satu dari penghuni disini ternyata mau cari kamar juga."

"Bilang aja, ada apa enggak?" Tegas Sasuke cepat. Dia udah gerah dari tadi menjinjing koper sama ransel hinggap indah dipunggungnya. Lama-lama dia encok kek Oonoki. Pegel dari tadi berdiri terus dia.

"Kamu telat sih , baru aja seminggu yang lalu udah ada yang isi."

"Usir aja, saya akan bayar dua kali lipat." sasuke tahu kalau si penghuni baru itu adalah Itachi - Kakaknya sendiri yang kurang ajar itu.

Dasar nenek mata duitan , denger yang berbau uang mendadak ijo matanya. "Yasudah kalau gitu biar kamu tidur dirumah saya saja, masih ada satu kamar kosong kok, jaraknya deketan sama kosan ini." Tsunade mencoba memberi masukan lain, kali aja dia tertarik gitu.

"No , Thanks. Usir aja orang itu." Sasuke menerobos masuk ke kamar paling ujung. itu kamarnya Itachi. Kenapa Sasuke bisa langsung tahu ya kamar kakaknya. insting adik kakak kuat, hmmmm sudah diduga.

Tsunade panik kerepotan setengah mampus mencegah Sasuke masuk ke kamar Itachi, mencegah hal yang gak beres terjadi.

Usaha Tsunade mencegah Sasuke menerobos pintu kamar Itachi gagal. Fiks, orang ini kuat atau entah ada sesuatu yang gak beres. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan dibalik pintu kamar yang nutup satu.

"Ah Itachi-nii pelan-pelan dong sakit."

"Tahan aja Sakura, bentar lagi mau keluar nih, tanggung."

"Awww , udah ah udah sakit ih."

Muka Sasuke memerah padam denger pembicaraan unfaedah didalam kamar Itachi. Astaganagabonarjadidua, kakak inget bini dirumah yang lagi bunting.

"Kurang ajar ."

Sasuke menobrak pintu kamar dan ...

Bersambung ...


	6. Di Awasin

"Kak lagi masak apa?"

"Bikin sup wagyu, sini bantuin aku." Ajak Itachi pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk senang bisa bantuin masak Itachi , kakak ganteng ini hobbi banget masak. Uuuhhh kesempatan nih bisa deketin fufufu ...

'Dari deket wangi kak Itachi khas bangeet gusti. Dedek gak nahan.' Otak Sakura udah mikir yang iya-iya.

"Kamu yang potong-potong sayurannya ya, lalu setelah itu masukin kedalam panci." Titahnya mendikte satu-satu secara berurutan.

"Ayay taichou !!" Sakura udah menggebu-gebu semangat 45. Dia fikir dengan mendekati Itachi disini perlahan bisa melupakan sosok si rambut merah alias Gaara. Ini saatnya untuk melupakan Gaara dan memulai dunia baru. Aduh selera Sakura berubah ke yang tua-tuaan yah.

"Kak sebenernya Saku lagi sedih." Ucapnya pelan. Dia memulai aksinya , tapi gadis itu bener-bener lagi butuh teman curhat. Sama Ino udah biasa dia curhatin semuanya sampai dia mimpi basah hingga pipis dikasur dia ceritain ke Ino. Mungkin Itachi orang yang pas juga buat diajak Curhat. Orangnya enak sih. Uuuhhh makin nge-fly nih neng.

"Sedih kenapa adiku yang kawai." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

Kok adik sih?? Kakak gak peka ahhh

"Dia mau menikah sebentar lagi."

"Oh Gaara? Jadi kamu beneran suka dia?"

Ceeessss ...

Itachi memasukan potongan daging ke wajan. Mereka mengobrol sambil masak-masak.

Tanpa dibalas dengan jawaban, Sakura cuma sanggup menganggup doang. Sakit hati dedek bang ...

"Ada sih yang aku suka selain dia, tapi katanya dia itu cowok gak bener. Tapi aku belum pernah lihat dia jalan sama cewek lain atau hal aneh tentang dia sebelum aku putuskan kalau dia cowok gak bener. Makannya sekarang aku lagi mastiin dia dulu."

Itachi memegang dagunya layaknya sedang berfikir. Kali aja dia peka gitu fikirnya. Sakura yakin Itachi adalah pria baik-baik dibanding yang lainnya. Loh bukannya Gaara juga baik?

Dia mau kawin bego!!!! Masih aja di embat.

Oke cukup Sakura makin dilema. Saat ini dia lagi bahas Sasori. Lelaki yang selalu ada dikampusnya.

"Siapa namanya lelaki gak bener itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil terus masak. Kalo dibiarin bisa gosong dong kayak pantat Kakuzu. Ih anjirrr ...

"Namanya Sasori-nii. Dia senpai aku dikampus."

"Kok rada familiar ya."

"Kakak kenal dia?" Ucapnya kaget. Waduh malu dong kalau emang beneran kenal, bisa-bisa dia bocorin rahasianya ke Sasori.

"Enggak sih, cuma rada gak asing dikuping. Tapi dimanaaa gitu."

Saat Sakura mengambil mangkok buat sup , entah otaknya lagi mikir apa sampai ia gak konsen, tangannya kepeleset hingga terjatuh.

Praaanggg ...

Mangkok pecah oy !!!! Tsunade mana Tsunade !!! Gawat kalau dia tahu bisa-bisa disuruh ganti lagi. Masih mending ganti sama mangkok lagi, gimana kalau suruh ganti sama baskom.

"Ah kau ini ceroboh. Tidak apa aku yang bersihkan." Kata Itachi sedikit khawatir. Dia galau sampai segitunya nyusahin orang. Kasian ...

"Aduhhh kakak maaf biar aku yang bersihin." Tanpa sadar atau memang entah salah tingkah, Sakura mengambil pecahan-pecahan keramik dengan tangan polos. Sampai ..

Croot ..

"Tuh kan , aku bilang juga jangan dibersihin. Biar aku aja." Serpihan kaca berhasil merobek telapak tangannya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Itachi panik, ia mematikan dulu kompornya dan membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

Eh kok ke kamar. Bukannya ke apotek.

"Ikut kakak, dikamar kakak ada kotak P3K."

Ooohhh ... positive thinking oy, jangan yang iya-iya mikirnya.

Itachi mengeluarkan kotak P3K guna mengobati luka Sakura yang cukup dalam. Si Sakura malah ena dipegang-pegang gitu tangannya. Bukannya kesakitan, dia malah keenakan. Syalaan bitch pleasee !!!

"Ada serpihan kaca masuk , tahan sebentar ya. Rada sakit sedikit." Itachi memegang tangan Sakura dan mulai mencabut kaca itu. Duh ngilu sumpah darahnya terus menetes. Dia terus membersihkan lukanya dengan tisu. Entah abis berapa tisu yang penuh darah berceceran dilantai. Sakura malang, galau sampai segitunya.

"Ah Itachi-nii pelan-pelan dong sakit."

"Tahan aja Sakura, bentar lagi mau keluar nih, tanggung."

"Awww , udah ah udah sakit ih."

Sasuke mendobrak pintu dan ...

"Oy Itachi apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura !!!!" Teriak Sasuke gak elit sambil mendobrak pintu kamar keras sampe gantungan baju dibalik pintu berjatuhan berantakan.

Mata jelaga Sasuke menangkap pemandangan yang diluar nalar. Pegang-pegang tangan Sakura diatas kasur , banyak tisu berceceran dilantai bekas darah.

Darah apa itu anjiiirrrrr ... Jangan bilang darah menuju ke surga lelaki. Itachi keparat ...

"SASUKE/SASUKE !!!!!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oh begitu." Sasuke mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya dari Itachi.

"Makannya punya otak dipake , jangan hentai mulu Sas." Cibir Sakura gak terima difitnah naena sama Itachi. Walau dalam hati ia rela diapain Itachi. Ih sianjiirr cewek aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain lu kesini Sas?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mulai hari ini, gua awasin kalian berdua."

"Maksud lo?" Ucap Itachi dan Sakura barengan. Dih perasaan mereka bareng terus ngomongnya.

"Tunggu, gue mau nanya Sas. Sebenernya kalian berdua itu ada hubungan apa sih? Waktu itu pada berantem diluar sampai pecahin vas bunga. Sekarang ribut lagi." Tanya Sakura penasaran dari dulu pengen nanyain hal ini.

"Jadi kamu nguping kami?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura. "Soalnya ini masalah pribadi sekali". Lanjutnya.

Anyeng tercyduk

"Hah iya iya gue nguping karena penasaran. Tapi gak kedenger kok sumpah deh." Sialan Sakura malah terpojok.

"Dia aniki gue." Celetuk Sasuke lempeng.

"Homina homina homina homina homina."

Sakura cengo kaya orang bego. "Kok dunia ini sempit banget sih?"

"Sempit gimana?" Tanya Itachi penasaran. Sontak pertanyaan sensitive itu bikin Sakura diabetes. Ya udah jelas lah kalau Sasuke itu mantannya , masa sekarang dia embat juga kakaknya. Kan edan ... eh tapi ena sih sama-sama ganteng. Dibanding Omoi dulu. Begitu fikirnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari , darah ditangan Sakura terus menetesi kasur milik Itachi. Mereka lupa kalau Sakura lagi terluka.

"Woy sakit nih bantuin napa, malah pada bengong." Bentak Sakura sama mereka berdua.

"Hey kalian sedang apa dikamar?" Mereka lupa Tsunade ada disekitaran sana. Diikuti Temari dan Hidan yang kebetulan baru pulang kerja.

"Sakura threesome ? Ini penginapan gue yang suci jangan dibikin jadi kotor sama ulah kalian bertiga oy. Keluar sana, buang sampah-sampah itu." Bentak Tsunade garang.

Bener kan terjadi fitnah.

"Gadis jaman sekarang emang pada garang. Satu aja gak cukup, parahhh Sakura langsung main harem aja." Celetuk Hidan gak enak.

Temari cuma bisa ngusap dada. Ternyata kelakukan mantannya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Eh berarti Temari dulu ...

"Bang Hidan kalau ngomong jaga ya, kami gak mesum. Lagian mau mesum juga aku sama laki-laki normal. Bukan sama dia yang udah punya anjing peliharaan." Tunjuk Sakura sama Sasuke. Dia masih ngenes entah apa penyebabnya.

Ya mungkin pertama dulu saat dia bertemu lagi sama Sasuke udah punya pacar , siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Lah ini doang penyebabnya? Sakura sampai ngenes gitu.

Tadinya dia ingin ngembat Itachi dulu lalu setelah itu mau pamerin ke Sasuke dan ke Gaara buat buktiin sama mereka kalau Sakura udah move on. Tapi ini diluar ekspetasi. Kenyataannya Itachi kakaknya Sasuke. Gimana dong, rencananya hancur deh.

"Memang ada hubungannya gitu bocah itu pelihara anjing?" Balas Hidan innocent campur bego. Yang dimaksud Sakura anjing itu Karin.

Sasuke cuma narik nafas pelan. Sakura gak tahu yang sebenarnya siapa itu Karin. Dan ini bukan saatnya urusin si merah kacamata itu. Sekarang urusin dulu Sakura.

Cieee Sasuke CLBK Cieeee ..

(Sasuke : Diem Author bego, sialan!)

(Auth : Sasu Tsundere ciieee)

Sasuke melempar semua tas, baju, dan semua peralatan milik Itachi dari kamarnya. Beneran dia mau usir Itachi.

"Eh kalau Itachi gue usir, nanti gue bisa kehilangan jejak dia lagi."

Sasuke memasukan kembali baju-baju dan koper Itachi ke kamar.

"Tapi, kalau dia masih disini. Gue tidur dimana? Masa tidur sekamar sama aniki? Gila aja."

Sasuke melempar lagi baju Itachi keluar. Gitu aja terus sampe kiamat. Dan kegiatannya itu ketahuan sama Itachi yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa baju gue berantakan disini?" Ujarnya bingung sambil garukin tengkuknya yang gak gatal. Dia abis mandi cuma pake handuk doang dipingangnya. Anjiiirrrrr daddy hottes vroohhh !!!!

Dia melihat bajunya pada terbang keluar dibalik kamar. Difikir ada setannya dikamar Itachi. Dia pun memasuki kamarnya secara pelan, mengintip dibalik bibir pintu.

"Oh ini setan yang berantakin kamar gue."

"Itachi, sorry lu tidur disofa aja ya. Kamar ini jadi milik gue." Kata Sasuke cuek sambil lemparin baju, dia salah ambil. Malah nyomot daleman Itachi warna pink.

Astagaaaa ...

Sasuke lempar kancut itu tepat ke muka Itachi.

"Bangsaaaadddd !!! Keluar dari kamar gue oyyy." Kesabaran Itachi mulai habis, dia mengusir Sasuke dari kamarnya dan segera masuk lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

"Heh Itachi berani sekali ngusir gue. Aaahhhhh."

Braaakkkk ...

Sasuke nendang pintu sangat keras sampai ada bunyi kerek.

Yakin dia kesakitan da.

Sasuke melihat jam udah pukul 23:54. Hampir tengah malam dia berada diruangan tengah , dekat dapur. Hati kecilnya dia menyesal minggat dari rumah yang nyaman dan memilih tempat yang terbatas ini. Sasuke udah terlanjur bayar dua kali lipat sama Tsunade. Dan itu gak bisa diambil lagi.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Karena lantai bawah kamar khusus cowok nyatu sama dapur dan wc. Jadi gak ada yang nyaman lagi buat rebahan selain duduk-duduk dikursi kayu lapuk.

Dia memutuskan untuk naik ke tangga atas. Kali aja ada kamar kosong lagi gitu. Pas sampai diloteng , dia cukup dibuat kagum sama tempat ini. Baunya yang wangi anak perempuan, rapi, nyaman pokoknya walau perabotnya gak mewah tapi dijamin bikin betah. Jendelanya menghadap langsung ke jalan jadi bisa lihat jelas pemandangan dari atas sana. Sasuke masih terfikir Sakura yang sehari-harinya tinggal disini. Pasti dia sering melamun dijendela ini.

Ia jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi setiap pintu cewek. Ada yang berhiaskan gantungan kunci boneka, ada note apalah itu. Dasar cewek selalu ribet. Jauh sama anak cowok dibawah. Boro-boro note ginian. Yang ada pada berlobang pintunya. Bisa lihat pas ganti baju gitu, cocok buat yang prevert. Ih anjaayy ..

Cowok mah bebas ...

Ada satu pintu dengan cat pink. Dia yakin ini kamar Sakura. Rasa penasarannya sampai mengalahkan image uchiha-nya yang dikenal jaim. Sasuke memasuki kamar yang gak dikunci ITU Dan ..

Bergabung ...


End file.
